As Random As Random Can Be
by ereynon1
Summary: Uh... it's a multi-anime crossover with appearances of How to Train Your Dragon, my friends and I, and zombies...? Naruto, HxH, One-Punch Man, One Piece, How to Train Your Dragon, zombies, and my friends and I... oh, and my computer makes an appearance. Enjoy !


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. This isn't a dream I actually had, I was just role-playing with a friend, and this sorta… happened? Either way, here it is. Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

I dream that Madara and Bella are eating donuts together and won't share when I want some, even though I'm gluten-free. Then, Hashirama breaks in and declares that "THE AGE OF YOUTH IS UPON US," and Sakura punches him in the head. Saitama, from One-Punch man shows up, and smokes a cigarette.

Hisoka bites off Illumi's ear, and Gon faceplants into a tree.

I start running around in the dream screaming about youth with Hashirama, and Tobirama grabs Hashirama by the hair and starts to swing him around like a lasso. Hisoka starts eating the bark of an oak tree, and Illumi sticks his head in the ground like an ostrich.

Naruto drops onto my shoulders and is a small child, and I grab his legs and run around chicken style with him, while still screaming about youth.

Sasuke walks in, somehow an old man, and starts lecturing on revenge and its evils, while Shisui and Itachi start singing "We are the champions!"

A random person enters, "The WORLD IS FALLING APART," Randomly screams, and runs out, arms flailing

Everything suddenly goes quiet for a moment, before all chaos breaks loose, and dragons from how to train your dragon start swooping down and landing on people.

Stoic chops down a tree with his axe, and then zombies wander in and start trying to nom on Hisoka, who is still nomming on the tree.

Hisoka kills them all.

And then goes back to eating oak bark.

Illumi is crying about his ear, Killua is awkwardly patting his shoulder, and Gon is running around with a concussion, chasing a butterfly,

Suddenly, Bella, Vanessa, Nina, and Faith, four of my friends, come in with smoke and mirrors and lights and music, and a great hush falls upon everyone. I squeal in delight and glomp Bella, but Faith drags me off and hugs me to herself.

Then, everyone starts dancing.

Suddenly, we're in a pub club thing, and Itachi goes to order hamburgers.

Luffy breaks through the wall and announces that he wants meat. Everyone cheers.

Madara finds the whiskey cabinet and gets drunk off his butt, while Saitama punches beer bottles behind the pub bar. Hashirama is still being spun by Tobirama like a lasso. At least, he is until Tobirama lets go of Hashirama. Hashirama flies and hits Hisoka in the chest, Hisoka ragdolls back and then just lays on the ground with Hashirama slumped on top of him, before Hisoka starts to eat Hashirama's toes.

Luffy is downing all the meat he can get his hands on when Zoro barges in, arguing with Sanji over which is better: vodka or whiskey.

My computer waltzes in, having grown arms and legs, and sasses everyone in the pub. Everyone then attacks my computer, and my computer dies. Everyone celebrates the death of my computer.

I am still being hugged by Faith, but Vanessa and Bella start fighting about who should take me from Faith. Faith hisses at all who come close, while Nina grows mushrooms in the back corner with Lore.

Ananda walks in, takes one look at the chaos, and walks right back out.

Madara starts boasting about killing Zetsu, and I shout, "You're too young to have killed Zetsu! You don't know the future!"

Madara roars back what I think was supposed to be an insult, "I don't know my face!"

Clover, my red-headed friend, appears and sits on Kakashi's head as he drinks tea.

Kurenai waltzes in, dragging Kakuzu by the ear, and puts his ear in Hisoka's face. Hisoka cannot resist the temptation, so he rips off Kakuzu's ear. Hashirama stands up in the middle of this, only to fall back down to the side and throw up from dizziness.

Madara hops over to Hashirama and starts petting his hair, saying, "fuzziness ate the busiest bees..."

Genos, Saitama's cyborg sidekick, suddenly bursts through a window, flies over, and kicks Madara in the head, knocking him out. Genos then also starts to dance. He dances the robot.

Then, Konan drops from the chandelier and makes herself confetti.

Everyone does jazz hands, except Madara, who is passed out on the floor, and Kakuzu, who is clutching his ear.

The end.


End file.
